


A New Friend

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Animal crossing AU, Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Marianne is just a Sweet Sheep living the island life on Fódlan when she meets the new villager, Smug Wolf Sylvain.Day 8: Animal Crossing AU
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I may draw these villagers out. I know a lot of people have already drawn Three Houses characters as Animal Crossing villagers, but I'd like to try my hand at an interpretation. Hope you enjoy!

Marianne went about her day as usual: sit among the blue roses Island Representative Byleth grew after many hard weeks of planting and watering for the rare hybrid and drink a glass of strawberry milk, practice yoga in the town square, and sing with Hilda later that evening in the cafe that was recently built. It was all very quaint and very typical for the Fódlan inhabitants.

But when Marianne awoke the next day, Flayn had news for once.

“It seems we have a new visitor in the campground! Everyone please give them a warm Fódlan welcome!”

It had been a while since there were any visitors, and it was very intriguing. Who would it be this time? Another Jock? Maybe a Cranky? It would be wonderful if there was another Sweet for Marianne to bond with.

Marianne exited her cute little house to see Byleth zooming around as always, digging up fossils, picking the variety of fruit in the orchard, and catching some of the new bugs for the season. Then, she ran into the forest where the campground was, to visit the new one.

Marianne then walked towards Anna's Cranny to see what the seasonal item for the day was and maybe splurge on one of the rare items. Anything could happen in Fódlan.

~*~

It seemed Claude had been wanting to move, so it was easy for Byleth to convince the camper to replace him. Marianne saw how Byleth and Claude had one last conversation before he went about and packed his things. In a day, he'd be gone, and new construction would begin for the newcomer's house. Marianne still wondered who they would be.

Fódlan Island had a good variety of animals and personalities. She was a Sweet Sheep, and her best friend Hilda was a Sisterly Goat. They usually had long conversations about the best way to wear a sweater and which were better fruits. Claude was a Smug Deer and he would be sorely missed. There was also Caspar who was a Jock Mouse and Hubert who was a Cranky Alligator. Linhardt seemed to never leave his home but Marianne knew he was a Lazy Ostrich. Mercedes was a Sweet Rabbit, Annette, a Peppy Bird, Edelgard had recently joined them and was a Snooty Eagle, and there was Dimitri who was a Jock Lion. The island felt fairly harmonious and all of the citizens really seemed to get along, so it was sad Claude had wanted to leave for so long. She hoped whoever moved to take his place was as nice and funny as him.

~*~

The day when the new villager moved in gave Marianne some anxiety. But she woke up as usual and went to read under a tree, knowing she'd find out eventually. It usually took a day for the new one to finally visit everyone as they were busy unpacking. Whoever they were, she hoped they felt at home on this island. She certainly did.

~*~

Marianne was fairly surprised to meet the new villager. He was walking along the paved paths Byleth had made, crossing the elegant crimson bridge that spread over the river that wound its way through Fódlan. It was a very sunny day and Marianne paused to see that the new one was a Wolf.

He was a very bright orange with tufts of black accentuating him. He wore a vest and shirt combo, the shirt being grey and the vest being a cool teal, with a yellow tie for contrast. Marianne felt a bit sheepish in her white sundress. She brushed her hooves through her light blue wool, hoping her white horns looked at least a little bit nice.

“Hey!” he called, spotting her across the way! He ran towards her, looking excited. He motioned to himself when he approached her, looking a bit smug. “My name is Sylvain! It's a pleasure to meet you, howlaback.” He spun, little stars surrounding him as he struck a pose.

Ah. So he was a Smug.

“I'm Marianne, baa-bump.” Her shyness was getting the best of her. “W-welcome to Fódlan.”

“Yeah! This is a really nice place! I'm glad Byleth invited me to move. I'm excited for everyone to meet me.”

Smugs always gave her so much anxiety, but they usually had their heart in the right place. Sometimes.

“Well, feel free to look around. You'll meet the others, if you haven't already.”

Sylvain laughed. “Yeah! I met Edelgard! What a Snooty Eagle! I'll have to compete with her, won't I?”

Snootys and Smugs weren't so different, but both could be overwhelming if you didn't have a good relationship with them. They were always into fashion and presenting their best selves, even at the price of, well, sounding conceited, which they were.

“She's nice. Hubert gets along with her really well.”

“Yeah, the Cranky Alligator? I haven't met him yet. Who else lives here?”

“Well, there's me, Hilda who is a Sisterly Goat and my best friend. There are Caspar and Linhardt, a Jock Mouse and Lazy Ostrich respectively. Mercedes is a Sweet Rabbit and Annette is a Peppy Bird. Lastly, there's Dimitri, a Jock Lion. We've got a wide range of animals here, so you won't be bored, baa-bump.”

“Yeah, howlaback! Byleth sure works hard. I'm eager to check out the museum actually! I want to see who's got more style: the rainbow trout, or me!”

Marianne couldn't help but giggle. “You're in for quite the challenge then.”

“Hmph! I already know who'll win!” Sylvain winked at Marianne. “I'll see you around, howlaback!”

Marianne watched as Sylvain walked away, waving at Byleth who was fishing again.

Yes, Fódlan Island would be as lively as ever.


End file.
